


Ice Queen

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Finka/IQ, Fluff, something chill, you can tell im lowkey hungry while writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: IQ wants to take things slow to bring up her feeling to Finka but a little push from Blitz rushes her plan.
Relationships: Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Monika "IQ" Weiss
Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> something fluffy once more :) Grammar check will be done soon hopefully.   
> P.s you could tell I was struggling on whether to call the ops boys and girls like if they were in high school or something when they're clearly adults lmao

Finka does her best to keep up with the newest addition to the team, Wamai, but it was too much for her. She stopped the treadmill and ran off to the nearest trash can, throwing up her breakfast. She sighs in defeat as she gets up. A water bottle is handed to her by IQ. 

“Thanks,” Finka replies. 

“I saw you run off, so I got one as quick as I could,” IQ tells her as they join back with the rest of the operators. 

Valkyrie was still in the race against Wamai, pushing herself as everyone watched, but it wasn't enough against the new operator. She stopped running as she reached her limit, Thatcher and Thermite were behind her and caught her. Six asked for the room to be cleared to give the operators some space as Valkyrie was catching her breath. IQ and Finka left the room together, moving towards the common room. IQ began to search for some ingredients for a meal when she heard Finka’s watch go off. 

“You're gonna need your medication soon right? I can go get them for you,” IQ suggested. 

“I appreciate it if you do,” Finka said as she sat down at the counter of the kitchen in the common room. 

The Spetznaz operator felt dizzier than normal, perhaps going against Wamai wasn't the right thing to do today. She began to think of ways to thank IQ for always being there for her. Finka was snapped back into reality when she heard someone laugh. 

“Looks like the Ice Queen is in love with you,” Another operator teases. 

Blitz. 

He was sitting in the living room area of the common room watching the news. He turned around and looked towards Finka.

“Ice Queen?” Finka asks. 

“Monika, she has a crush on you,” Blitz told her referring to IQ. 

Finka chuckled, “Monika doesn't have a crush on me,”

“She’s always there for you during work-outs, she came to the common room with you even though she goes directly to the department with the rest of the nerds, and she offered to go grab your meds, she has a soft spot for you,” Blitz tells her. 

“It’s an act of kindness, we are teammates after all,” Finka responds. 

Blitz looks down and shakes something… someone. 

Bandit pops his head up looking at Blitz and Finka with a confused look. 

“Dominic, can you explain why we call Monika Ice Queen?” 

“Because she has no emotion,” Bandit says rubbing his eyes. 

“So doesn't that mean if she’s acting kind to someone, it means she likes them,” Blitz tells his companion. 

Bandit looks at Blitz and keeps a stare on Finka for a moment. 

“Monika likes you, she doesn't just do something for anyone unless she really likes them,” Bandit teases. 

Finka rolls her eyes, “You guys are just seeing things,” she says. 

Not a moment later IQ returns with Finka’s medication, she thanks her for her kindness. The two other German operators watch as the girls interact with each other. IQ offers to make lunch for the other operator which causes the two male operators to give a look to Finka that says *told you so*. Finka once more rolls her eyes and IQ notices. She turns towards the two male operators who freeze up. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in the training area? Didn't Six and Mira say they wanted you to go in today to work on your gadgets?” IQ scolds. 

The boys shrug and get up from the couch, leaving the girls alone.   
IQ sighs, “Sorry, sometimes I have to act like a mother to them,” IQ explains. 

“You're not the only one, sometimes I have to throw Shurat and Timur out of bed for early training days because their lazy asses won't get up,” Finka tells her. 

IQ laughs, “I never thought Fuze would be the type to be lazy considering he’s always on his toes,” she says as she starts working on lunch. 

“Yeah…” Finka thinks for a second, “You know the boys were making fun of you,” 

“I'm used to it by now, sometimes they’ll call me mom because I care too much about them,” IQ says as she starts prepping chicken to cook.

“See I knew they were thinking the wrong way,” Finka says. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Bandit and Blitz they were calling you Ice Queen and how you don't show you're emotions except to me because you like me but I knew you had a soft spot for them as well,” Finka explains. 

IQ freezes up, “They said what now?” the German asks. 

“They were teasing you of being kind to me, I mean I thought we left those childish antics in our teens you know?” Finka chuckles. 

“Yeah, boys will be boys,” IQ said much quietly.

After lunch IQ excuses herself to go work at the lab until Bandit and Blitz’s training was over.

Once the boys came back from their training session and dropped their gadgets for repairs the blond went off on both men about how pushy they are on her relationship. 

“Hey, we’re just giving this relationship a little push,” Bandit explains.

IQ sighs, “Can you just leave me and her alone when I'm ready to say something I will,” she scolds. 

“Fine, we won't say anything, can we leave now,” Blitz says.

IQ nods and lets the boys go. She didn't like the idea of the boys meddling with her relationship with Finka. She wanted to take it slow and work her way to telling the Russian operator. She left the training grounds and made her way back to her room to shower and change into a new set of sweats to sleep her annoyance off.

***

The next morning IQ gets up and gets ready for another work out day. IQ meets up with Twitch and Mute who were her partners for the day, they chatted for a bit before they picked up the pace. Unknowing to IQ, Finka was right next to her, doing her daily exercise, keeping up with the rest of them. IQ barely noticed her when she turned to her right, seeing Finka right next to her. Finka motions her to take off an earbud. She does so. 

“I know this is bad timing, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight,” Finka huffs. 

“What?” IQ asks. 

“Let’s go out, let’s get something a little different than what the common room has,” Finka smiles.

IQ was at a loss for words, she was so lost that she couldn't run anymore as she slipped and fell off her treadmill. Thankfully Thatcher and Thermite were there to catch her. 

“We’re gonna make you guys pay us if this keeps happening,” Thermite jokes as he helps IQ up, she leans on to him as she feels a sharp pain on her right leg. 

“Looks like you sprained something,” Thatcher mentions. 

Finka stops her work out and comes towards IQ, she touches her ankle which makes her wince. 

“Do you two mind taking her to Doc?” Finka asks. The two nod and pick up IQ to take her away. 

After a quick check-up, IQ heard the door open up and saw Blitz enter. Her expression went from surprise to nonchalant. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Blitz teases. 

“Den mund halten,” IQ tells him. [Shut up]

“Ich necke nur,” Blitz smiles as he sits on a chair, keeping IQ company. [I'm only teasing] 

“Anyways she’s with Bandit,” Blitz informs. 

“Why is Lera with Dominic?” IQ asks. 

“I never said it was Lera,” Blitz smirks. 

IQ throws him one of her pillows, he laughs. 

“She asked him a favor to go grab some dinner for the both of you,” Blitz tells her. 

“It could be a good time to tell her~,” Blitz says in a sing-song voice. 

“Maybe,” 

“That maybe is going to turn into a yes or no because Bandit’s parking his bike right now,” Blitz tells her as he leaves. 

“Dummkopf!” IQ yells as he leaves the infirmary. [Idiot]

IQ thinks of a way to strategically tell Finka about her feelings, but all her thoughts leave her mind as she sees Finka walk in with take-out. 

“Hey, how’s the ankle?” Finka asks as she sets the bags of food on a nightstand. 

“Doc said I should be good to go after two weeks or so,” IQ tells her, “That smells amazing,” IQ said. 

“The boys mentioned you would like Chinese food,” Finka chuckles as she hands her a plate of her food. 

“I swear those two see this as some sort of game,” IQ said as she opened up her plate. 

“Sees what as a game?” Finka asks. 

“My love life, they’ve been pushing us together with training sessions and certain things they say about me so we can get together finally, but I just want to take it slow,” IQ explains as she takes in a mouthful of rice. 

Finka stares at her and blushes. IQ has a confused look in her face until she finally processes what she said. 

“NOT THAT I LIKE YOU- I mean I like you but,” IQ facepalms. 

“Ich bin ein idiot,” IQ mutters. [I'm an idiot] 

Finka chuckles, “You're not an idiot, you're smart if not you wouldn’t be part of what Jordan calls the ‘nerd club’,” Finka jokes. 

IQ stays silent, embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

“So the boys were right, you do like me a little more,” Finka says trying to break the silence. 

“Does that mean I’ve melted the Ice Queen’s frozen heart,” Finka teases.

“I can't believe those two are still using that nickname on me, I am not cold-hearted,” 

“Of course not,” Finka smirks. 

“I can't tell if you're flirting with me or making fun of me,” IQ said placing her fork down. 

Finka giggles, “A little bit of both, I'm just surprised it's true, I didn't think a smart talented woman would fall for someone like me,” 

“Whoever doesn't fall for you must be blind,” IQ says. 

It brings a small blush to Finka’s face, which was a small victory to IQ. 

Finka grins, she likes the idea of spending more time with IQ. 

“So where should we go for our first date after you're healed up?” Finka asks.

IQ smiles, feeling a bit of weight come off her heart.


End file.
